Splatypus
Splatypus is a contestant in the series War Of All Heroes. He is an evolved platypus with the properties of an Inkling, and joined the show during initial signups. Splatypus is currently the captain of the Addams and Steves. Design Splatypus is a platypus golden-yellow in colour with a magenta beak and feet and has a colourless belly with a light gray swirl. He also sports eyes with a thick black outline that matches a black iris, and can retract his tail, usually hiding it from plain sight. Since the beginning of October, Splatypus used a Mystery Mushroom to change into an alternate "Sans" colour scheme inspired by the character Sans, who appears in Undertale and Deltarune. In this colour scheme, golden-yellow is changed to a sky blue, and magenta is swapped with a light gray. Powers * Like Inklings, he can produce coloured ink like his "skin" colour. * When he dies, he transforms into a ghost. ** While in ghost form he can move faster and stay mostly unaffected by the physical world. Personality and Behaviour Splatypus is very social, preferring to join in any conversation he can. While equipped with an interesting sense of humour, he can come out as a bit rude. He is also quite sneaky, and can sometimes surprise others with swift or undetected movement, as seen in Episodes 1-1 and 6-2. Splatypus isn't afraid to discuss strengths and weaknesses in his team, including members that are performing badly. However he will also do his best to save those that he thinks deserve help. Splatypus has the habit of bending the rules of a challenge to suit his style. While this usually results in a lower score, sometimes it works out better over properly following the rules of the challenge. Challenge Scores While his scores fluctuate due to missing the objective of a challenge, he generally gets good to high scores. As of Episode 11-2 he has a good average score of 17.2 from ten challenges, ignoring score modifiers. + This challenge's team scoring was based on matchups of competitors. + and + This score won a matchup. * Score was reduced (-1) by the Cain trait. Interactions *Splatypus commonly messes with Tanoo, stealing his weapons and scolding him for his sometimes murderous intent. In fact, the ability to control Tanoo is his useless gift. *Splatypus internally takes credit for his teammate Melody becoming the last surviving Kirby-species contestant from the initial signups for the show. Gallery splatsmall.png|Splatypus's running sprite. splaty-pose.png|Splatypus's T-pose sprite. Splatypusans.png|Splatypus's T-pose sprite from his Sans colour scheme. Trivia * Splatypus posses the ability to collect meta knowledge, at least to some extent. * He was the only character up for elimination in the first episode to not appear on the elimination lineup at the end of the episode. * Splatypus usually carries a portable spawnpoint in case he dies. * He is the only character to come from the Bloons universe. * Splatypus gave a suggestion that prompted the creation of the original WOAH intro. * Splatypus has scolded Tanoo for genocidal thinking since a Hunger Games simulation that prompted the challenge for Episode 5. * Splatypus is the first character to wear a seasonal costume. ** Specifically, he wears a Sans colour scheme for the month of October. Category:Gung-ho Geekmandos Category:Contestants Category:Character Category:Addams and Steves Category:Team Captain